


The Dentist Next Door

by BeMyHeart



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Angst, F/M, Gay Richie Tozier, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Oops, Panic Attacks, Reddie, Repressed Memories, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, and you just knowwwwww, ben builds houses instead selling them, bisexual myra kaspbrak, cause i'll be damned, eddie is gonna cheat on myra, holy shit it is almost 6 am and i spent all night writing this, listen, mention of conversion therapy, myra isn't like a horrific person in this, no beta reader we die like men, okay this gonna sound weird but like, reddie is end goal, richie is a dentist, soon enough these men will be fathers, sorry - Freeform, sorry for the tag spam, there is soooo gonna be more chapters, there's lots of angst by accident, they are meant to be, wtf have i done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeMyHeart/pseuds/BeMyHeart
Summary: I was on twitter and saw these tweets twitter.com/derryfacts2/status/1230707902471536642 , twitter.com/derryfacts2/status/1230706995356819457 and had to write a fan fic. Anyways this takes place in 2003 for the most part and I turned 3 in October of that year so sorry if I fuck up any of the facts about that year. (2000 babies represent even if I barely made it)AkaEddie Kaspbrak is just starting to live his suburban dream before the stupid dentist moves in next door.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Steve Covall/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Dentist Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> The house I use for reference is this bad boy for eds https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/suburban-house-6041727.jpg but like yellow themed and this one for Rich https://www.featurepics.com/StockImage/20060704/suburban-house-stock-picture-44383.jpg and this is richie's car https://m.media-amazon.com/images/I/51B3kH1CumL.jpg not the 2006 version.  
> also ya'll i'm gonna have fucking death. i gotta be somewhere by 9. f in the chat. probably gonna regret writing this so late at night and not like at a decent time with actual sleep.

Eddie Kaspbrak was a simple man. He had a simple plan in life since he could remember, get a good job, get married, own a nice house, have kids, live a long life. He couldn’t remember much of his childhood, but he could remember the fact that since the second grade in Ms. Williams class, this was his life goal. His mom of course approved this idea and even did most of the work to make it come true. Sonia had gotten Eddie to date her Church friend’s daughter who she’d had tea with and just adored. Eddie didn’t mind her too much especially given the fact that dating her landed him a job at BCOLE healthcare. Plus Myra was very clean and nice? She was a blonde blue-eyed girl who wasn’t too ugly or too hot. She was just right.   
It didn’t take long for him to pop the question and at twenty-six he’d been able to meet almost half of his life plans. When hearing that Eddie was going to be his son-in-law, the person providing a roof over his daughter’s head, Mr. Davis gave Eddie a promotion and raise. Mr. Davis was very generous when it came to his daughter and even paid for the WHOLE wedding. Myra planned the whole thing while Eddie had to grin and bear it. The woman went for an orange and blue colorway in a winter themed wedding, completely ridiculous by Eddie’s standards, but it was the wife’s job to plan. Scratch that it was Myra’s job to be in charge.

  
Time passed and soon enough Eddie managed to save up just enough for the couple to move into their very own suburban dream. A little yellow house which was newly built along with most of the others in the neighborhood. No older than ten years old it was perfect. The only thing it was missing was a white picket fence. Course Eddie was more than willing to hire someone to work on it. Myra loved the house as well and so did Sonia. Mr. Davis wasn’t too happy as he wanted Myra to live in a bigger house, but of course this would do for now. 

  
There was four bed rooms, three and a half bathrooms, and this of course made Myra remark to Eddie when they first moved in, “We should have three kids, one for each room.” This for some reason made Eddie feel a huge pressure. Yes he wanted kids no doubt, but three? Three could mean twins and one more or it could mean three separate age groups to deal with. But it couldn’t be that bad? He knew plenty of people with three kids. Eddie even knew a couple who had five kids. The thought of five kids with Myra made him gag. It wasn’t a problem as Myra only wanted three kids. He would provide her with three kids if she asked. Eddie then realized that being on the end of the street they had yet to have a neighbor next door. Eddie prayed that whoever moved next door had kids. It was such a cute idea, childhood best friends who lived next door to one another. 

  
These dreams Eddie had been utterly crushed a bachelor dentist moved in next door to him. The man owned a brand new Acura RSX and was too single to own such a big house in Eddie’s opinion. The name of this man? No other than the great Richie Tozier. Myra had read about the dentist in the waiting room at her own Dentist office. He’d been one the top rated dentists this side of the country. None of this matter to Eddie as for some reason the man pissed him off more than anything in the world. Things only seemed to get worse as now walking outside for work Eddie saw what looked like a fully grown man running around his yard trying to scare away a gaggle of geese. 

  
“Excuse me, what in the sweet fuck are you doing at Eight Am running around your yard?” Eddie Kaspbrak asked.

  
“Oh sorry! Didn’t see ya there,” Richie replied, “I left out some cat food as I heard there’s a few cats out and about this area. But these goddamn geese are trying to eat all the food for themselves!”  
“They’re geese Mr. I’m sorry, what was your name again?”

  
“Richard Tozier, but you don’t needa call me Mr. Tozier that’s my dad’s name. You can just called me Richie or Rich or if you’re a man of culture Dick works too.” Eddie pinched his nose and scrunched his eyebrows.  
“Well, Richie, don’t you have to go to work soon?”

  
“Actually my place doesn’t open up till about ten, so I’ve got some time to kill and if these geese don’t lay off, some geese too,”

  
“That’s illegal.”

  
“It’s a joke?”

  
“Whatever. I have to get to work now. I hope you have a pleasant day… and that the geese will stop stealing the cat food.” Eddie got into his car and drove off. Richie smiled brightly and waved to Eddie. Eddie could’ve sworn he felt his heart start to palpitate. It hadn’t been two days since Richie moved in and the man was making him sick.

  
Around nine o’clock Richie had to actually be ready for his drive to work. This also was about the time the paper came in. As Richie stepped out the door with his Jimmy Dean sandwich that he’d seen advertised on TV and grabbed the paper. Almost like fate, Myra walked outside with coffee in hand to get the paper as well. She saw Richie and smiled waving at him. Richie smiled back.   
“Good morning Richard!” Myra called out.

  
“Morning Mrs. Kaspbrak! How are you?” Richie replied.

  
“Simply wonderful! Are you off to work?”

  
“Indeed. How about you?”

  
“Oh well I was an aid for the local school’s nurse I’m trying to adjust to being a hopefully sooner than later stay at home mom!”

  
“Aww ain’t that cute. One day I plan on having kids. For now, it’s work work work!”

  
“So any cute dentist techs that work for you in the makings to be the next Mrs. Tozier?” Richie let out an uncomfortable laugh. Since these people were going to be his neighbors for the foreseeable future, and he already was trying to be more open about his sexuality he replied with,

  
“Sorry I swing for the other team. Well I gotta get going. It was lovely chatting with you.” Confused about what baseball had to do with dating Myra simply said her goodbyes to Richie before he drove off. Richie thought that went better than he’d expected from such a stereotypical church going lady Myra was. When Eddie arrived home Myra was lounging on the couch watching The Bachelor. Eddie dropped his keys off by the door and kissed Myra on the cheek. He went over to the side chair and put down his briefcase on the table. It’d been a long day at work, and he’d gotten home a little late at six thirty. He loosened his tie which felt like a noose around his neck. Eddie felt a bit jealous of Myra who now had the freedom to do almost whatever she pleased all day long. He’d never tell her that in a million years unless Eddie wanted to get yelled at. 

  
“How was work honey?” Myra asked.

  
“Oh the usual with a bit of extra stress. But nothing too bad.” He said now slouching on the couch.

  
“Don’t slouch, it's bad for you. In fact your mother showed me this article in-”

  
“Okay! I’m a bit tired, but I’d love to hear more about it later. How was your day?” He remarked now sitting up straight.

  
“Oh well I slept till around eight forty, I got the paper around nine, talked to Richard next door, ate breakfast and read the paper, showered, went for a walk with Mrs. Johnson from down the street, showered again, talked to your mom on the phone, talked to my mom on the phone-” Myra went on and on for what felt like forever to Eddie. He honestly thought it all sounded so boring.  
“Anything interesting from your conversations today?” He asked as Myra finished.

  
“Well Mrs. Dabney over on Sunny Side said something about a new church choir starting up. Oh this morning when talking to Richard hoping he’ll get a lovely wife and kids soon said something swinging for the 'other team’ which means there might be a few baseball teams in the area! I also-” If Eddie had coffee he’d be spitting it out. He hadn’t heard that phrase since college. Of course, he knew very, very well what it actually meant. Was he living next door, to someone who was gay? Why does it matter? It doesn’t matter. Sure Eddie was beyond sure he was gay growing up and in college, but with some help from his mother he realized it was just a stupid phase. It made him think Richie was even more immature, how could a man the same age him not grow out of his gay phase by now? “Honey bun are you listening?”

  
“Yes Myra! I just got distracted… Yeah, what’s the name of the show you’re watching? It seems interesting.”

  
A few weeks go by with a few more interactions between Eddie and Richie. Nothing more than small talk. Eddie just had no interest in making friends with the buffoon next door. He just hated his shitty Hawaiian shirts that had to be in storage for who knows how long since he always seemed to lose his breath around Rich. For someone almost in his thirties who’s yet to have kids he couldn’t understand, why he wore those stupid shirts. Sure Eddie wore fanny packs, but those were reasonable and useful for holding all his emergency medical supplies. 

  
Myra had just adored the man next door. He had amazing oral hygiene, drove a nice car, owned a nice house, had money, and even for his down sides, like his gardening, he was an all around cheerful man. In fact Richie started to join her now and then on her walks with Mrs. Johnson. They’d get down with all the neighborhood gossip and help the others out in finding nice places to shop. His humor was a bit off brand for her, but at the end of the day when he finally settles down and has kids will be the perfect neighbor. Myra was sure having a woman around his house would fix up the place. So like the good samaritan she was, Myra Kaspbrak was planning to set Richie up with one of her church friends.  
The day which Eddie Kaspbrak would join team Tozier would be a day to change everything. Edward Kaspbrak was always careful since childhood. Falling meant hospital visits, getting a fever of ninety-nine point nine meant emergency room visits, a cough meant an asthma specialist for children. Of course this didn’t stop Eddie from tripping over a bit of gravel when walking in down his driveway on a sunny Sunday afternoon. Pennies, everything started tasting like pennies. This was not good, Eddie didn’t even need to look to see the blood coming from his mouth. He felt it filling up his mouth and the horrific realization of how freaked out Myra would be come first. Eddie could hear a voice calling out, but he wasn’t processing the words as he concentrated on how he could hide this from Myra.

  
“Jesus fucking Christ dude are you okay?” Richie asked running to Eddie’s side.

  
“Wha- yeah just probably scratched my gums.” Eddie responded. Sure this was way too much blood for it just to be his gums, but ignorance is bliss.

  
“Not to be the bearer of bad news, but like a whole chunk of your tooth is missing. And even if I wasn’t a dentist I don’t think that’d be good.” Eddie spit out half the blood coming out of his mouth.

  
“Shit! Shit! Shit!” Eddie started to panic, “Fuck! Myra will flip. Shit, what am I going to do?”

  
“Come inside! Lemme get a better look at it. I don’t have all my tools, but I’ll see what I can do.” Eddie smiled to the taller man, mouth full of blood, tooth broken, but a cute smile. A smile that instantly made Richie Tozier blush.

  
Inside Richie managed to stop the bleeding. Eddie hadn’t been inside Richie’s house yet and honestly if it weren’t for the fact his left front tooth had been basically broken in half he probably would’ve never been inside. It was messy already and the place wasn’t even close to a third unpacked. There were comics lying around the place along with CDs galore. Eddie saw the CDs lying around the place yet two iPods were on the table next to him. Richie started telling Eddie,

  
“So, Eds, I managed to get the blood to stop, but to fix the tooth I think I may have to bring you back to my office. Well I can’t fix the tooth as much as I can make it look-”

  
“Don’t call me Eds. And isn’t your office closed or something? You’re always around on the weekends.” Eddie interrupted, “And how much is this gonna cost me? Cause I can’t afford to get anything too fancy done.”

  
“Eddie are you kidding me? Look we might not be besties and honestly every time I talk you look like you’re gonna blow a vessel, but this is on the house. I know Myra is a health nut and if she saw you like this, god you’d still probably end up in my office. You’d just probably end up thereafter the ER says that they don’t work on teeth. Besides you two are trying for kids right now and the last thing you need is some overpriced mediocre fix up.”

  
“You’d- You would do that for me?”

  
“Sure, why not man? Now the office is closed, but we got two options here. Lie low over here at my place overnight, and we can go to the office first thing tomorrow or I could look around for my spare keys to the building.” Eddie didn’t like either option. He’d have to come up with some excuse for Myra, or she’d call the police and report him missing if he stayed overnight. But the chances of Richie finding the spare keys looked lower than the chances of Eddie becoming president of the United States.

  
“I’ll make up something for tonight. But let me run over and get my clothes from my place. Myra’s out shopping, but I doubt she’ll be back from the grocery store any time soon.”

  
“Kay dude. Stay safe cause if we’re having a sleepover I don’t want it to be ruined by blondie going ape shit at the sight of your teeth.” Eddie rolled his eyes at the remark. 

  
When returning, Mr. Kaspbrak came back with basically two suitcases in hand along with one backpack. He placed his things down and called out for Richie. To no response he noticed one of the iPods were gone from the table. Eddie huffed and decided to look for Richie. He called out Rich’s name a few times before walking up the stairs. Eddie saw a door open and peeked his head. There he saw Richie humming along to some song while unpacking. No, not just some song, was that, I Will Survive by Gloria Gayner? Then something else captured Eddie’s attention, a picture. Richie was there and a whole bunch of other people, but someone’s face was black out. 

  
“Boy now go! Walk the door~ Just turn around now~ Cause you’re not welcome anymore!” Richie let out. Eddie couldn’t help giggling like a schoolgirl hearing Richie sing.

  
“Hey Ms. Gaynor, I’m back now!” Eddie let out. Richie’s eyes widened as he took out his ear buds. Eddie could hear the music blasting out.

  
“Oh shit! Sorry Eds! I was just looking for a spare blanket while you were out.”

  
“No it’s fine! I just haven’t heard her music in forever. Myra’s more of a classical music kinda girl.”

  
“Shame. Over here in the Tozier house we listen to her non stop!” Eddie sashayed over to the beat and exclaimed,

  
“Truly a shame that you and her can share gossip, but not music taste.”

  
“Woah, woah, there Mick Jagger, watch out with those moves you should be in a music video.”

  
“Oh shut up.”

  
“No for real man you should drop that insurance job and just work as a backup dancer or something.”

  
“Whatever. So did you find the blanket?”

  
“Nope! Just shitty photos and an old table cloth.” Eddie looked at the picture again. He went over and picked it up. 

  
“Where was this taken?”

  
“Oh that was my old office staff! I loved them lots.”

  
“What’s with the hitman crossing out of this one dude then?”

  
“Oh… That’s Steve… My ex boyfriend… We had a nasty breakup.” Richie felt like puking. Eddie gave ‘Steve’ another glance. He couldn’t make out the guy’s face, but he looked a bit like Eddie himself. Same height, build, hell even the same haircut. The man was a bit paler than Eddie and his hair was much darker, but the general look seemed a bit uncanny. “He sucked in bed so it wasn't too big a loss. We dated for a few years, but honestly it is good we’re separated.”

  
“Oh. I’m so sorry… Even if the break up was good for you. Do you mind me asking why you two broke up?” Richie sighed,

  
“I know it’s not legal or anything, but I wanted to tie the knot with him. Sure it wouldn’t hold up in court or a hospital, but like it’s more the idea and shit. He didn’t want to bring attention to our relationship. I was tired of being his dirty little secret and tired of thinking that me being gay was a dirty little secret. I’m gay and that’s never gonna change nor will it change for him.” Eddie felt his stomach drop. “So we agreed to break up. He kept the apartment and I then decided fuck it, let me move to the suburbs and get a job out there. I’m a grown ass man and don’t have a house yet? Sorry for the little rant…”

  
“Shit no it’s fine dude! I just gotta use the bathroom.”

  
“Oh yeah, uhh two doors down on the left! The one in this bedroom is a bit of a mess.”

  
Eddie ran to the bathroom and shut the door quickly. Eddie turned on the shower. He sat down on the filthily floor and started to hyperventilate. He whipped out his inhaler and started to breath in as much medicinal air as possible. It wasn’t working. His heart beat felt like it was a hundred miles per hour. This was it. Eddie Kaspbrak was going to die at the age of twenty-six only a few months away from twenty-seven because he heard about his gay neighbor’s love life. Quickly Eddie stood up and looked inside the medicine cabinet hoping maybe there was something to help him. Of course all there was a thermometer and some band aids outside an empty box. He closed it and took a deep breath just stepping into the shower fully clothed. Eds just sat down again letting the water run down on him as he felt death was near. This was of course until he heard Richie through the door yell out,

  
“Are you taking a shower? Dude I know I’m a mess, but you’re not gonna get the flu from entering my house.” Eddie didn’t respond. He barely even understood what Richie was saying. “You okay? Eds?” He started bagging on the door. “Don’t freak out! I’m coming in just needa make sure you didn’t die.” 

  
Richie entered the bathroom and seeing Eddie just sit in the shower ran over to him. He started asking questions and had such a concerned look on his face, but honestly Eddie couldn’t process any of what Richie was saying. He just turned his head to look at Richie with no just his eyes. Suddenly Eddie started to calm down as he looked at Richie and felt his big warm hands on his shoulder. The soft gaze of the glasses bound man slowly awoke Eddie. “Richie?”

  
“Yes! That’s me! Are you okay? Did something happen? Did I freak you out? Shit I know that was way too much information!”

  
“No. I’m- I’m okay now. I’m not dying as much. My heart rate is better now. I can breathe again. Just a bit- a bit nauseous.”

  
“Shit dude what happened? You’re scaring me.”

  
“I think I just had a panic attack? How long has it been?”

  
“I dunno like six minuets?”

  
“Yeah I just think I had a panic attack.”

  
“Why did you have a panic attack? Was it something I did or said?”

  
“I just- my memory is hazy. I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
“We will talk about this later don’t think you’re off the hook forever. Now what can I do to help?”

  
“Do you have tea by chance?”

  
Eddie, now already in the pajamas, came to the kitchen as he heard the kettle scream. Richie grabbed his mugs and smiled at Eddie. He poured out the tea into the cups without the tea bags already inside. Eddie scoffed at the idea of putting in the tea second. Still, it was a nice gesture. All of this was so kind of Richie. He barely knew the man, and he was about to fix his broken tooth for free, helped him out of a panic attack, let him stay the night, and now was making him tea.   
The room had a nice ceiling fan on and the blue lighting made Eddie feel safe. Something about the white noise and just the way the kitchen felt made him feel like a child again. Eddie sat down on a stool and leaned into his hand. The dentist adjusted his glasses when looked to the shorter man and asked,

  
“So what kind of tea do you want? Chamomile or green?”

  
“Chamomile please.” Eddie answered, “Not to seem like a prick, but why do you put the water in first?” 

  
“Eh I just go with the flow and hope for the best. Sometimes water first, sometimes it’s tea bag first.” Richie plopped the tea bag in and a spoon, “Any milk or sugar, honey?”

  
“Are you asking me if I want milk, sugar, or honey or are you asking me if I want milk or sugar like my wife would if she made tea?”

  
“Cute as a twunk you are I don’t go for straight guys.”

  
“I’ll have some milk please.” 

  
“Aye aye captain! Just say when.” Richie pulled the milk out from the fridge and start pouring. When the tea got a nice milky look Eddie let out a,

  
“Now!” Richie stopped.

  
“Alrighty spaghetti, here you go!” Richie handed Eddie the tea. Eddie started to blow on it and sip it. “So you gonna tell me what happened upstairs?”

  
“Shit. I just- Don’t tell Myra-”

  
“Tell her that you had a panic attack or that you were in my bathroom?”

  
“Shut up if you want me to talk. Just, please promise what I’m about to say doesn’t leave this room, doesn’t leave between me and you.”

  
“Of course.”

  
“I don’t know why I’m telling you of all people, but… For the longest time, like since I was a kid till like mid way through my last year of college I thought I was gay. My mom showed me else wise and then I met Myra.”  
“Wait you thought you were gay and your mom made you realize you were bi?”

  
“No like I’m straight. I love women! Just adore them.”

  
“Well I mean I’m gay, but I don’t hate women.”

  
“No I like having- I like doing- I am sexually attracted to them and not men.”

  
“Okay. Eddie I’m not trying to shove the gay agenda or whatever they call it down your throat, but that was the biggest struggle I’ve ever seen a ‘straight’ man had to say he likes pussy.”

  
“I mean I love Myra. She’s perfect. My mom loves her. I love her.”

  
“You know what being bisexual is, right?”

  
“No I’m very straight. What I did back then wasn’t me. I just wanted to be with men, I didn’t love them or find them sexy or desire them or need them.” Eddie stopped sipping on his tea. He and Richie sat in silence for a second. “Okay. So maybe I did find men fucking hot as hell. But it doesn’t matter. I’m happily married to the woman of my dreams.”

  
“Eds, your sexuality matters regardless of bi, gay, straight, or whatever. You can be married to a woman and still acknowledge that you are also attracted to men.”

  
“Don’t call me Eds and what’s the point? It’s not like I can do anything about it. Her dad is my boss, my mom would freak, and holy fuck Myra would probably die.”

  
“Eddie I’m not telling you to go sleep with all the men in a ten-mile radius. Just maybe think about your sexuality. Explore it in ways that won’t ruin your marriage.” Eddie smiled. 

  
“Thanks Rich. Like for everything. It means a lot.”

  
“No problem chee.”

  
Soon enough time flew by. Eddie’s tooth looked like not a thing happened to it. Eddie and Richie slowly became closer and closer. Soon enough the two were spending hours every day together. Sometimes over the phone others in person. Myra was just over the moon that her Eddie baby had a best friend, an upper class best friend. After many late nights and what felt like a lifetime of knowing Rich, Eddie also felt he could call Richie his best friend. 

  
Somehow during this whole time Myra still couldn’t get it through her skull that Richie was gay. She still attempted to send all these church girls his way. By now it was getting a little much and Eddie had decided to talk with her about it. So on this boiling Saturday afternoon the couple sat down outside in the backyard, under the shade of course with SPF one ninety, to talk. Eddie had made some fresh lemonade and placed it down on the table. She smiled and took a sip.   
“You made sure not to use any artificial sweetener right sweetie? I read that the chemicals in them can give you cancer.” Asked bitterly yet still sipping on the sweet drink.

  
“Of course not! But there’s something we need to talk about…” Eddie responded.

  
“Is it about the baby’s bedroom color? I know you said you wanted yellow, but I just need to paint it either pink or blue.”

  
“You’re not even pregnant yet baby. And if you really must you know you’re in charge of the bedroom colors. Either way that’s not the point. It’s about Rich.”

  
“Oh is he sick? If you want I can drive him to the hospital.”

  
“No!”

  
“Don’t you raise your voice at me Eddie Kaspbrak! I’m just trying to help.”

  
“I’m sorry Myra. I just was a bit shocked. Either way Richie isn’t sick. He’s uhh. You know how you’ve been trying to set him up with girls, right?”

  
“Why yes! Has he found somebody?” Richie dating. Something about that made Eddie feel a deep unexplainable sadness in his soul.

  
“No. It’s more like you’ve been picking out the wrong type for him. You see he’s-”

  
“Into Jewish girls? I mean I could go ask Patty about Jewish girls in the area. It’s been awhile since we’ve talked. Although you and Stanley speak all the time!”

  
“Now Myra. Myra Richie is gay.” Myra Kaspbrak took a pause. 

  
“Oh.” Another moment passed, “So he is sick? I mean we can take him to the same place that treated me! Oh it’s wonderful there! I mean I was sixteen when I went, but maybe they take adults. Or maybe they have a different program. Oh I’ll go call up mother now!”

  
“Wait, what?” Eddie felt like he was having a stroke. 

  
“Oh Eddie! I was sick just like Richie back when I was a young gal. I thought that I could be in love with girls and boys. Sure I can love men, but the girls part was so silly!”

  
“Myra that’s not silly. I mean wait how did your mom even find out?”

  
“It’s completely silly! I mean how could I accept being sick? Regardless, being sixteen, completely ill, I forgot that locks were a thing! So me and my ‘girlfriend’ at the time were having fun in my bedroom. And get this, we were in the middle of making out, and-” Eddie noticed tears swelling up in Myra’s eyes.

  
“Myra-”

  
“Her name was Amy.” Myra started wiping tears from her eyes and stood up. “Either way we could help cure Richard. Let me go get mother on the phone.”

  
“Myra wait! This isn’t okay! What happened to you wasn’t okay! I don’t even know what happened, but the idea of sending you away to some shitty summer camp just because you love a girl-”

  
“Eddie! Don’t use cuss words like that!”

  
“Holy shit Myra! I can’t fucking do this! You’re my wife and I’m only now finding out you are bisexual and were sent to a fucking conversion therapy camp!” Eddie paused as he connected the dots, but before Myra could scold him more he yelped, “It all makes sense now! HOLY SHIT IT MAKES SENSE! My mom set me up with you through talking with your mom at church! Get rid of the gay in two gays by setting them up! I think I’m gonna be sick!”

  
“Eddie bear! Do I need to get you to a doctor?”

  
“NO! I’m gonna be more sick if you- Just leave me alone for a bit! I need to think this out. And DO NOT call whatever the hell your parents put you in. Besides Rich is a grown man, he’d have to willingly sign up for one of those things. You can’t force him like your parents did.”

  
Eddie didn’t bother changing into his regular clothes. He walked across his lawn shorts, a gray t-shirt, and flip-flops. He began bagging on Richie’s door and rang the doorbell like a cat who was stuck outside that’d manage to grow a human hand. Speaking of which several strays were eating the cat food left outside. Eddie in most cases would be using his inhaler like crazy right now just at the sight of all the cats. But alas, right this moment all he could think to do was find Richie and talk with him.

  
“Coming!” Richie yelled from the other side of the door.

  
“Hurry up Rich! This is fucking crazy!” Eds yelled. Richie opened the door. His eyes widened as the five-foot seven man stormed inside rambling on and on. Closing the door, Richie knew this was going to be a long day.   
“You wouldn’t believe this! I don’t even believe this! Like holy shit, what the fuck? Like is my whole life a whole lie? Next thing you know my dad is still alive and a poker champion over in Texas! What the fuck mom? Why would she do something like this? I know my mom can be a bit much, but this! This is beyond horrible! So many lines crossed!”

  
“Slow down Edwardo. What the fuck is going on?”

  
“Okay so you know how I was going to tell Myra you are gay? Well apparently Myra is like, bisexual? And she went to some fucking conversion therapy came when she was sixteen and just like never told me? And I think our moms set us up, so they could get the gay outta us. Like what the fuck mom? Also Myra wants to send you to the same gay camp for teens that she went to?”

  
“That- That is a lot. Ummm.” For the first time ever Richie Tozier was lost for words. Eddie sitting on his couch was now angrily mumbling again. Richie slowly sat down next to him and patted his back. “There, there, bud.”

  
“Wow this shit even got the trashmouth to shut up! Fuck what even is my life? Shit what if I am really gay? I mean if we are just accepting shit, like am I just gay and forced myself to love women? Why can’t I remember anything from high school or before? That would make this shit so much easier!”

  
“Listen I don’t remember high school or any that crap either. Just like bits and pieces. I know it probably would help, but it’s not the only thing that can help.” Trying to lighten the mood Richie giggle and grinned, “I mean if you want we can go to a gay bar, I know this one over by-” Eddie looked at Richie’s dumb face. He bit his inner lips and just went for it. Eddie grabbed Richie’s face and started to kiss him. Eyes wide open, Richie didn’t quite grasp what was going on. Was this in fact Eddie Kaspbrak kissing his lips? Why did this feel so familiar? What felt like years was only second as Eddie broke away. He stood up straight, out of the couch, looked right into Richie’s eyes and asked,

  
“Shit, have we met before?”


End file.
